Episode 1
[http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b088rzbt BBC — Officially released title] is the first of eight episodes of the first season of Taboo. The season premiere originally aired on January 7th, 2017 on BBC One, and January 10th, 2017 on FX. Synopsis It is 1814 and James Delaney reappears in London, a changed and haunted man, presumed dead in Africa many years before. His return finds his father, Horace Delaney, dead and a country at war with France and the United States. Set to inherit what is left of his father's shipping empire, James's arrival not only threatens to disrupt the plans of his half-sister Zilpha and her husband Thorne Geary, but also the political ambitions of the mighty East India Company, chaired by Sir Stuart Strange. [http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b088s45m Taboo Episode 1 synopsis on BBC One] Cast Starring * Tom Hardy as James Keziah Delaney * Oona Chaplin as Zilpha Geary * Jefferson Hall as Thorne Geary * David Hayman as Brace * Jonathan Pryce as Sir Stuart Strange Guest Starring * Nicholas Woodeson as Robert Thoyt * Leo Bill as Benjamin Wilton * Richard Dixon as John Pettifer * Edward Hogg as Michael Godfrey * Franka Potente as Helga von Hinten * Ruby-May Martinwood as Winter * Christopher Fairbank as Ibbotson * Louis Serkis as Robert * Edward Fox as Horace Delaney Co-Starring * Tallulah Rose Haddon as Pearl * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Abraham Appleby * Martin Wimbush as Funeral Caller * Larrington Walker as Street Beggar * Richard Syms as Priest * Peter Yapp as Old Man * Jo Cameron Brown as Old Lady * Paul Bigley as Delf * Andrew Greenough as Mace * Tim Plester as Passerby 1 * James Greaves as Strange's Clerk * Michael Shaeffer as Dr. Powell * David Houston as Ship's Captain * Anthony Kaye as African Man Memorable Quotes :"The issue today is Old Man Delaney. May he rot in Hell!" :― Sir Strange's farewell to Horace Delaney ---- :"I remember you. I've heard the stories. If I give you a girl I'll never see her again!" :― Helga to James Delaney ---- :"Whatever happens with this business of inheritance, and no matter if it results in dispute, I hope I can trust you to keep the secrets of the past buried. Buried in a deeper grave." :― Zilpha Geary ---- :"I do know the evil that you do because I was once part of it." :― James Delaney to Sir Stuart Strange Gallery Videos Taboo Trailer - BBC One Helga and James in the brothel - Taboo Episode 1 Preview - BBC One Taboo Episode 1 available now on iPlayer - BBC One Notes Trivia * On various sites such as IMDb.com and the like, this episode was listed under the title "Shovels and Keys," but this title is not present in any officially released reports nor its origin is attested by any reliable source. [http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b088rzbt Officially released title] * Some of the filmings for this new series took place at The Charterhouse, Charterhouse Square, London. ''Taboo on IMDb.com'' * The scene at the water mill was shot at Mapledurham on the Thames, near Reading. * As mentioned by Delaney, his mother's name was Salish, which is also the name of an indigenous tribe still living on Vancouver Island. The Coast Salish peoples. Goofs * The presence of the Prince Regent sets this precisely between 1811-1820. However, the so-called 'mirror test' for arsenic was invented by James Marsh, refining Metzger's test, in 1832. * St. Bartholomew's Hospital has no glass roof mortuary in 1814. References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1